The present invention refers to a device for fixing a cranial limb to the cranial crown to be placed in the craniotomial hole or cutting, to an applying device dedicated for such device and to the process for using such device.
The present invention is an improvement of the device disclosed in document WO-A1-2009/044421 of the same Applicant.
As known, craniotomy, namely incision and cutting a bone limb of the cranial crown, is the compulsory neuro-surgical procedure for treating any intra-cranial lesion.
The bone limb is cut by performing one or more drill holes, according to the procedure that provides for the use of a cutting blade or perforating device applied to the pneumatic drill, that, with free hand, from the key hole detach the dura mater below and simultaneously etches the bone.
At the end of the neuro-surgical intervention, after having sutured the dura mater and suspended the edges to the bone, the limb is laid again in the opening and fastened with separate metal or wire staples, made pass through small drill holes coupled on the free edge of the cranial bone.
It is however clear that this type of solution does not allow, in general, an aesthetically acceptable closure, since it is not always able to avoid that the bone limb can be projected, recessed, slanted or rotated.